1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for operating electrical generators which utilizes rack and pinion couplings operated by flotation means responsive to the rise and fall of the surface of a body of water. Ratcheted gear assemblies are utilized in some embodiments of the invention.
2. Prior Art Related to the Disclosure
Apparatus for harnessing naturally occurring energy sources, such as waves, currents, and winds, have found only limited development by the technologically advanced societies, probably because of the availability of relatively abundant and inexpensive fossil fuels. With the diminishing availability of such fuels and their consequent increase in cost, alternative energy sources are now being developed to harness replenishable, naturally occurring energy sources.